


Just A Guy With A Boomerang

by Capbookie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, It's 3 am again, Light Angst, Mild Gore, Non-bending, Sokka (Avatar) is a Good Friend, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Sokka is a good brother, Yue is mentioned kindof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbookie/pseuds/Capbookie
Summary: He's just a guy with a boomerang, in a world full of magic, danger and benders.Sokka did not sign up for this.(He just wanted to protect his sister)
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Hakoda & Katara & Kya & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Toph Beifong & Sokka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Just A Guy With A Boomerang

**Author's Note:**

> Had this nagging me for a few days, so I figured I'll just get it out there!

He's just a guy with a boomerang.

Sokka doesn't have any special ability, no bending, no "Avatar state", nothing too extravagant.

He was just a guy, trying to survive, trying to keep his sister safe in this crazy, weird, dangerous world.

His goal was always to keep Katara safe.

* * *

He was 3 years old when she said her first word.

It wasn't "mom", it wasn't "dad".

It was her brother's name.

They were playing around in the snow, and the top of her... Pile of snow (she didn't have a future as an architect, that's for sure) fell off.

She called for his help.

"Sokahhh!"

And he swore to himself back then that he'll always be there to help.

They were out sledding with the penguins when the storm started.

They weren't as prepared as they should have been, equipped with only the simplest furs and coats. Their hand-knitted scarves were still wrapped around their necks, but Katara lost her hat to the wind.

Sokka took off his scarf and looped it around her head, "see? Just like your hair loopies".

She giggled.

He liked hearing her laugh.

  
She first bent water after the fight.

Not their fight (they fought all the time, but it's not a big deal, they're siblings), it was their parents' fight.

It was a stupid fight, too, about some winter rationing done wrong, nothing important, really.

But it escalated, and suddenly they were fighting about other things too and the screaming and shouting were impossible to get away from. Sokka tried to distract Katara with the sea prunes soup, _(look at the funny bubbles Kati! That's what happens when water boils)_ but it was futile.

Because it was Katara.

And Katara was stubborn. And Kataras didn't like watching her parents fight and how can anyone expect her to sit passively by?

"No!" She said, "You can't let this come between you two! Can't you see Sokka and I need you? As a unit?"

She went on, pacing around the house, "this is ridiculous, it's a dumb fight, and you have to stop!"

"Katara, honey-"

"NO!"

A wet splashing sound followed Katara's outburst and they turned their heads to see the cauldron the soup was once in, turned on its side, empty of its contents.

The soup itself? Well, some of it melted the Igloo.

She's seven years old when he takes her hunting for the first time.

He focused on his footsteps and held her hand tightly, the ice is always slippery, and they have to be careful.

"Sokka!" His head shot up, "look! There's an arctic deer-fox!" Katara was extremely pleased with her discovery, and she pointed at the deer fox, her arm clad in a thick layer of fabric.

Sokka smiled at her, "very good, young pupil, a masterful observation," he dropped his voice to a whisper, and bent down to her ear, "However, we don't want to scare off the prey, so we need to keep it down, ok Kati?"

She nodded, her eyes wide and filled with wonder.

  
It was a snow day (not a special occasion at the pole, but it's always enjoyable).

Sokka launched an attack, the snowball hitting Katara squarely in the face.

She retaliated, gathering snow together using waterbending.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"It's strategy!" she smiled, the gap in her front teeth displayed proudly, "You taught me to always use my advantages during a fight".

He spluttered, "well- yeah, but not against me!"

"Well, _I_ think you're just a sore loser" she stuck out her tounge and unleashed her wrath- in the shape of a giant snowball, 5 feet in diameter.

Sokka tucked tail and ran.

He ran far, all the way to the edge of the icy shore. 

That's when he saw the ship.

Katara's snowball sailed over his head, and straight into the water, where it splashed harmlessly (although it probably scared the heck out of the poor fishies).

But the snow fight was long forgotten,

because a hulking metal ship, with red flags _-that whip in the wind in a way that might have been considered beautiful, if it weren't for the thick pumes of smoke-_ had made shore.

If it weren't a fire nation navy ship.

_(Life would have been better)_

It was a raid.

Sokka hurried back to the tent to get his boomerang (he had a duty, he had to protect the tribe).

He gave Katara a quick one-over and after no injuries were identified, he ordered her to stay behind him.

"No way are you fighting firebenders while I'm hiding behind you! I'm a fighter too! And I'm a bender, you need me! I'm helping."

_She was always stubborn, wasn't she? And she never took orders._

And a good thing too, because she saved his bum more than once during the fight. 

His boomerang didn't come back.

He was weapon less and empty handed. A firebender advanced, (did they truly have no qualms about killing a child?) the snow reflecting light in the dark armour.

_Well, I guess this is it then. The ocean looks nice, at least. There are a couple of rays of sunshine there, fighting to be seen through the clouds._

He readied himself for a strike.

The firebender pulled his fist back, his hand steaming.

Sokka closed his eyes.

The pain never came, but Katara did.

The firebender was a watery mess on the ground, his fist encased in thick ice and his sword discarded by his side, Sokka's boomerang laying a few feet to the side of it _(it took it sweet time doing so, but it came back, it always did)_.

Katara pulled him up and told him to go help dad.   
  
"I'm going to find mom".

_She took care of him too._

  
Then their mom died.

And their happy family ceased to be so very happy.

Suddenly Katara grew up, and dad went off to kick fire nation butt from up close, and Sokka was so, so alone.

He used to talk to his mother about everything.   
She always kissed his bruises away and made the pain lessen. She was the one that taught him how to cook, how to hunt with working, functional traps (dad was never good at it, they used to laugh at him together) and how to act civilized.

She was his confidant.

Now?  
All he had left of her was a crooked piece of work, his 5th birthday gift from her. 

His boomerang.

_(And no matter how painful it was he had to hold it together, for Katara. She'd done so much already, she deserves some peace of mind)_

Katara's bending was getting better every day.

She didn't have a master, (there _wasn't a master_ to teach her, she was the _only_ waterbender left _)_ so she taught herself.

She went from exploding soup, to fishing dinner with a water bubble.

Sokka couldn't have been prouder

 _They_ cooked the fish she caught ~~now that mom couldn't.~~

They were out fishing when it happened.

Their boat got pushed around by the flow, they got a few bumps,a few scraps, some fresh bruises, but the current took mercy at them eventually and the canoe stopped.

They were stuck on a raft made of ice.

And Sokka said the wrong thing.

_(He had that tendency)_

And Katara, ohhh she was pissed, and (had he really been that unhelpful with the housework?) just like back then, when both of their parents were still alive, things exploded when Katara got angry.

Only this time... It wasn't a little thing.

  
The Avatar. The goddamned Avatar. The " _master of all elements_ and bridge between our world and the spirit world" Avatar. _That_ avatar.

Except he wasn't a powerful spirit that is capable of bending all four elements.   
He was a twelve years old, goofy kid, who flew ten feet into the air when he sneezed and smiled at Katara for no apparent reason.

How could he be the Avatar? He was just Aang.

But, first things first.

**_Why didn't he tell then he was the fricking avatar?_ **

  
Aang turned out to be a good kid.

He wasn't worried when he left Aang and Katara alone (Aang _is_ technically a firebender but he's a real sweetheart), the kid can't hurt a fly!

_He's harmless, really-_

_-Why can't Prince douchy face see that?_

  
Katara and Aang trained together.

Because they could. Because they were both benders. They both can play with water.

Sokka can't play with water, and even if he tried, he'd probably end up getting wet regardless.

_Psshhh, who needs bending anyways?_

_Not Sokka that's for sure._   
_(Nope, not at all)_

His girlfriend just turned into the moon.

 _Figures_.

  
They got a new member to join team Avatar.

It's an earthbender this time, a damn good one at it.

So that makes it _three_ crazy-powerful benders and one tiny insignificant non-bender.

Lovely.

They're facing the girls from Omashu, sleep deprived, tired and exhausted.

  
Toph clenches her fists, looking ready to kick ass, "we can take them- three on three".

She must have miscounted (is Sokka really the only member of the team capable of basic math?).

"Actually, Toph, there's four of us"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't count you." She smiled (the little weasel), "you know, no bending and all".

"I can still fight!"

He can still fight.

He always fought, without bending, and he's still alive isn't he?

So Toph can shove her opinions up her ass, and focus on her perfect bending form.

He **can** still fight.

_(It would be easier with bending tho... Toph might have a point)_

  
Sokka used to think Zuko was bad.

Then he met Azula.

The firebending (ugh) princess of the fire nation. She's smarter than Zuko, he'll give her that, but unfortunately, that makes her more dangerous.

However, it's her sidekicks that interest Sokka.

They're both non-benders, and they're still considerable opponents (like Suki, where _is_ Suki, anyway?).

The bored girl that sighs a lot can throw knives, _really_ well, too. The acrobatic one, Ty- something? Can temporarily take away bending.

And Honestly? It's a bit satisfying to watch Katara finally understand what it's like, to be a regular old human in a world full of benders and spirits and disasters- even if it's just for a few minutes.

It's definitely good that it's only for a few minutes, he would never wish her true harm, even if she'll break his boomerang or something.

_...............Ok, maybe not so much if she breaks his boomerang. Or something._

Sokka got stuck in a hole.

Magnificent.

Aang found him after days of endless suffering (two hours), but instead of getting Sokka out of the hole with his bending, he sat down for therapy session.

How is Sokka the therapist here? What would he know about earthbending? He doesn't understand bending, doesn't GET bending. He's not a bender.

But he _can_ try and help his friends.

And right now, his friend needs someone to talk to, so he would do his best to adapt to the situation, and try to help.

  
Sokka decided that it's time.  
It's time for the talk.

"Katara and I are gonna go to collect berries!" He announced, "you kids stay safe" and with a final wink and a salute, he pulled Katara after him, and they disappeared into the forest.

"Ok, I can see a blueberry bush over there, you go look-"

"Hush Katara" He held up a hand in the infamous 'stop' motion.

She crossed her arms.

"There's something we need to talk about, Kati"

Her eyes narrowed.

the last time he called her Kati they were kids (and he called her Kati during the Jet incident. And the Haru incident... Oh spirits, is Sokka giving her a _boys_ talk?).

"Look, I'm not blind -unlike Toph _hehe_ \- OW!" he rubbed his arm. Katara can pack a punch, that's for damn sure.

"Not cool, Sokka what is it you dragged me out here for?" she glared.

An alarm went off in Sokka's head.  
He needed to tread carefully.

"Well, you see Katara, there's this recurring theme I have been noticing lately..." He took a deep breath and prepared himself for _the_ question, "Is there something going on between you and Aang?"

"What?!"

"C'mon Katara, you know lying is bad" he scolded.

"There's nothing, nothing is going on."

"Ohhh, but you want it to, don't ya?" He slung an arm around her shoulder.

She looked at the ground, blushing so hard she looked like the berries they were supposedly collecting.

Sokka pumped his fist in triumph,

"I knew it! Detective Sokka on the case again." He smiled and jabbed a finger at Katara's forehead, "you had the hots for our little airhead since day one, didn't you?"

"Ok, first, you better wipe that smile off your face Sokka, second- wait, no I shouldn't even be talking to you about this, it's personal and it's none of your business"  
She stalked off towards the blueberry bush.

He's quick to follow, "Firstly, it actually is my business because it's about you, my dear, talented sister and my best buddy, our young lad, Aang, that makes it _my_ business."

(Her glare turned down a few notches, that's something right?)

"Oh And secondly, uhhh... I'll tell Aang _and Toph all_ about your years spent in diapers, in excruciating detail, if you don't tell me, so there you have it."

His smirk was pure evil at that moment.

She sighed in defeated, "ok, fine... I don't have 'the hots'-" why _would she feel the need to use airqoutes?_ "-For Aang, I just... Like him, and it _might_ not be in the friends way..." She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Called it!"

"Ssshhh! We're not that far from camp, I don't want him to know!"

He nudged her shoulders and wiggled his eyebrows, "oh, but you really _do_ want _him_."

She smacked his arm. Again. "Shut up Sokka".

They started the walk back to camp, "Just so you know, if he hurts you, I'll kick his butt, bending or not, he will regret it ."

"It's Aang, Sokka, he'll never hurt me intentionally."

"I get that, but-"

Katara stepped on his foot, "But we couldn't find any berries,I guess it's just not the season." She shrugged.

Huh? 

"It's ok, I can take my glider and fly over to a nearby town to get food" Aang assured them.

(Aang? Wow how the time passes when teasing your sister about her crush. The walk back was a lot faster than he thought it would be. Well, time flies when you're having a laugh.)

"Oh no, Aang, it's fine, we can just keep-"

"Actually, why don't you two go hunt for substance together, while Toph and I... Uuh, check out some maps." 

_She can never call him a bad wingman now._

Aang snapped his glider open, "that seems like a great idea!" He smiled, "you ready to go, Katara?"

She smiled back, "sure!"

Aang held out his hand, and Katara chanced a glance at Sokka.  
He winked.

"Hold on tight", Aang bent his knees, blew some wind, and they were off.  
Sokka gave Katara one last thumbs up (for good luck).

"They finally figured things out, huh?" 

"You're giving them too much credit, Toph."

She picked her ear, "Yeah, you're right, I estimate at least another year."

They watched (well... Sokka did) Aang and Katara's forms retreating into the clouds together.

Then Aang went down.

The Avatar, a symbol of strength, of power, of hope, fell down like a puppet whose wires were cut.

There's a gaping hole in his back. It's jagged, and ugly and _bleeding_ and huge. How can he survive that? How can _anyone_ survive that?

No one can.

He got struck by lightning.

And he fell.

_Down and down and down, the avatar went-_

It's a stroke of luck Katara was there. She managed to catch him before he hit the ground, so at least the body would be in (relatively) good condition during the funeral.

Seeing him in front of him...

Seeing Aang, the goofy kid, always so full of _life_ , of joy, twinkling and shining, a light, a beacon-

Seeing him in Katara's arms, limp, pale, bloody and broken... Blood running down the corner of his mouth, in stark contrast to the now-blue tint of his lips, seeing him _Dead..._ It's a sight that will stay imprinted on his eyelids, no matter how many times he wipes the tears away.

The Avatar's knees are full of scraps and slashes, there's a big one stretching _right across_ his abdomen and blood is flowing out of the wound freely.

His clothes are torn and fried, his shoe hanging on to dear life by a mere strap, the frayed edges of the fabric of what used to be his robes are tainted with his blood. It's far too fresh, far too red _(there's too much of it)._

There's a hole in his foot.  
A chunk of flesh is missing, the blood it used to keep inside is pouring _out_...

Bile rose in his throat.

_(He was so young... Why must death come for the undeserving?)_

And Katara, oh Katara.

She was sobbing, full body shudders that made Sokka want to hug her (he would, but **he** is in her arms, and the smell... Sokka had never been more unwilling to think about meat), she's sniffing and there are tears running down her face, because the Avatar fell.

Because Aang _fell_. 

And Sokka fell too. To his knees.   
His cheeks are wet, and the ground is muddy and the wind is howling, and nature itself is grieving for its protector.

The tears are salty _(the avatar always preferred candy, He used to have a sweet tooth)_ , his eyes are stinging and his heart is aching.

Sokka covers his face with his hands and weeps.

He cries for the Avatar, the last hope of humanity, a ray of light in a world that's on fire, the almighty spirit, the demigod- but mostly, 

he mourns the loss of his best friend.

_(He was a great friend)_

* * *

He'd never liked bending.

_But right now?_

He was willing to kiss it, marry it and birth its children.

Because bending, _Katara's_ bending, brought the avatar back to life.

On the same day he took a final breath, on the same day the avatar heart stopped beating, he opened his eyes again.

 _Aang_ opened his eyes.

And Sokka, for the first time in his life, sent a silent prayer of thanks to the spirits. For they were the ones to start the grand tradition of bending.

The grand tradition of healing.

The ability that saved his friend's life.

_Thank you Tui and La_

_Thank you,_

_Yue_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot for now, but I might add a chapter.
> 
> (Honestly I'm not sure I'm happy with how this one turned out, but editing is possible, so it's cool)
> 
> English is not my first language btw, so if you notice any mistakes, pls let me know in the comments ❤️
> 
> I'd love to get some feedback from you guys, so leave a kudos or a comment and have a nice day :)


End file.
